


Star-Crossed

by Padparadscha



Series: Forbidden [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padparadscha/pseuds/Padparadscha
Summary: Despite Arthur knowing it was so wrong and immoral, he had to go. In the midst of chaos, sin and betrayal, there was forbidden love that allow two star-crossed lovers happiness in it all.





	Star-Crossed

The luminous full moon hung high in the starry night overlooking down a large building with two prominent wings that held obvious discrepancies. The wing on the left was a morbid, ancient Gothic architecture made of stone that has a grey tone deeply enriches the stain glass windows. On the left side, the stain glass was monochrome with a black outline of a red demon kneeling on one leg to the left with one bat wing stretched out. The other side, the colour was blue with a light shining down on an angel, that too, was kneeling with one white wing fully expanded.The two window panes are on the different sides of the building. Currently, this area, Adama Nullius, is the only demilitarized zone for where demons and angels meet.

Since the creation of the Heavens and Hell, angels and demons are always at constant conflict. Despite their obvious dislike to one another, they acknowledge that neither can exist without the other. In order to maintain a degree of peace, the building acts a special buffer zone where the Archangels and the Archdemons shall discuss diplomatic relations and agreements (like the humans). In the building and the area surrounding it within a one-mile radius, the area is considered extraterritorial through a treaty agreement and no violence, or usage of magic and such can be used within the vicinity.

Outside the entrance of the building, a cloaked individual ran up, opened the door and went inside. Without hesitation, the person went to the left. Within the long hallway stretched farther than the human eye can see, the individual opened one of the doors and entered.

Inside the room was a demon. A very powerful demon. In fact, he was one of the Seven Princes of Hell, whose jurisdiction was Lust, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. He wore a silk red dress shirt unbuttoned at the top, exposing his attractive chest, a black blazer and suit pants. The Archdemon of Lust was indeed attractive beyond any shred of doubt. He possessed flawless, peaches and cream skin, seductive blue eyes, full lips, naturally arched eyebrows, long wavy golden blonde hair and his body was well-toned and muscular. He was both gorgeously handsome and beautiful. He sat in a romantic setting of a room, with red rose petals, candlelight and champagne sitting in the ice.

He smiled so charmingly. "Arthur, you made it."

The person across from him was an angel. An Archangel. He had messy blonde hair, thick prominent eyebrows that oddly suits him very well, big doe-like emerald green eyes, alabaster skin and a lithe feminine body with thin arms and full legs. He wore a full body-length cloak.

"I missed you, Francis," Arthur whispered, gently grabbing his lover's face when he moved to the bed.

"I missed you as well," Francis replied, gently placing his soft lips onto Arthur's. As their kissing transcended into passionate tongue-kissing, the demon removed the angel's cloak to reveal his clothes. A long white toga that reached his knees. But something stuck out prominently between the two lovers, especially when a kick was felt.

Arthur yelped in surprise and pain, breaking the kiss. He and Francis looked down at his bulging belly. The unborn child inside was trying to make itself noticed.

Francis smiled warmly and went onto his knees, placing his warm hands and face onto his lover's belly. "I didn't forget you either, little one," he whispered. The baby responded with another kick.

The baby, though so precious, was a secret as well as its parents' relationship. It was absolutely forbidden for angels and demons to consort one another, let alone pursuing a sexual relationship. If caught, the punishment would be severe. (Though demons are bit more lenient since they enjoy the idea of corrupting the pure.)

But the ultimate taboo was the forbidden union of angel and demon; the sinful and never-to-exist half-angel half-demon spawn. A baby born from the worst and greatest of sins.

That was what scared the angel and demon greatly. Because of its very existence, their unborn child would be punished for the wrongdoings of its parents. And yet, they did nothing to stop it from happening. They knew the consequences and continued anyhow.

It was so wrong, but it felt so right.

Despite Arthur's rough and sharp personality, he was actually rather lonely. Momentarily, he was going through a legal separation and a tight custody battle; he decided to bury himself with work to avoid thinking about his misery even though he was an angel.

Due to his status as one of the few Archangels that run Heaven, Arthur attended those truce/diplomatic meetings. There he met the love of his immortal life.

The first time they had met, it was instantaneous mutual hatred. Francis tried to flirt with the Archangel to which Arthur responded with a punch to the face. It then turned to nasty name-calling and arguments which escalated into physical fighting. But, due to their statuses, they saw and met each other frequently and by force.

Eventually, over time, they began to slowly know each other. Feelings of love and lust flowed, but they both tried to ignore it. (Well, Arthur tried.) In order to satisfy their curiosity, they both agreed to kiss each other to see if their fantasies and daydreams live up to it.

It didn't. It was far beyond what they had imagined. That action escalated quickly. They made sweet love-making for the very first time in their immortal lives. Since then, they quietly see each other.

One day, Arthur felt sick. What tipped him off of his pregnancy was this odd feeling growing in his lower abdomen. A faint, but steadily growing life force was developing inside of him. At that very moment, he realized he was carrying Francis' child.

The next secret meeting they had, Arthur told him of his pregnancy.

Francis was shocked. Something was in his eyes. For a moment, Arthur believed Francis was angered or disgusted by him, but it was neither. Love and happiness was all over the demon's face.

He was overjoyed that he was going to be a father. He was going to have a baby with someone he loves truly and dearly with all of his heart.

At first, Arthur was rather reluctant to keep this baby, because of the consequences, but he eventually accepted it.

Since the grand reveal of his pregnancy, the two continued to meet in secrecy and they would cuddle. But, Arthur was miffed that Francis refused to touch him. He believed that because of his growing bulge, his demonic lover does not want to have sex with him due to his lack of sex appeal. The angel wants to be ravished by the demon.

Francis saw Arthur making an odd expression. "Mon amour, what is wrong?"

Arthur faced his lover eye to eye and then leaned to his ear to whisper so seductively, "Please..." pushing Francis down onto the bed, straddling him and giving a lustful expression of want and licked his dry lips. Arthur then ripped Francis's shirt open. Buttons flew across the room and bounced onto the floor. The angel eyed the demon's masculine and muscular body; a lustful shiver went down his body. "Take me."

Francis's eyes widened in surprise. He kept his prying and probing hands off of Arthur because of the impression his pregnant love did not want to be touched after discovering their baby's existence. He just affectionately held the angel in his arms and he didn't seem to mind. Despite Francis being the Archdemon of Lust and one of the Princes of Hell, holding the best reputation of being an amazing demon in the sack (heh heh heh), he was actually consenting to those whom he love (which is a very small few).

But after seeing Arthur straddling him was quite the turn-on.

"Oh?" Francis groped Arthur's firm and molestable ass, causing him to groan at the touch. The demon then pushed the latter down onto the bed, now leading. "I thought you didn’t want to be touched..."

Arthur faced away from his demonic lover. "I...I thought you did not want to touch me. I am rather unappealing to look at right now..." he admitted nervously. Seeing Francis shirtless makes him blush. His body was well-toned and covered in body hair and sexually appealing compared to his lithe, small and femininely scrawny body that was even more ugly to look at because of his pregnancy belly. Sometimes doubt fill his head.

What does a demon so devilishly perfect and sexy like Francis see in an ugly being such as himself?

The demon's eyes softened with reassurance and undeniable love. "Oh mon petit lapin...you're beautiful to me..." he stroke Arthur's face with the back of his hand. Lowering his hands to his chiton, Francis removed the white cloth from Arthur's body and threw it to the side.

Arthur huddled his arms to his chest and blushed as his lover watched him so intensely. His eyes moved down from the pale supple flesh to the swollen stomach as Arthur's knees tried to cover up his nether regions.

"In fact," Francis loomed over the angel and placed his arms on both side of him, his face so close. "You look even more tantalizing like this..."

Arthur faced him almost submissively.

"You look so vulnerable and defenseless," Francis spoke deviously, recollecting of how delicious Arthur looked from the past few months. Arthur trembled with want. "It was so very hard not to jump you whenever we were alone together." he replied, removing his now ruined dress shirt and blazer, exposing his entire torso.

"Now's your chance." Arthur replied, lowering his legs and releasing his arms from his chest.

Francis growled, smashing his lips onto Arthur's. Arthur moaned, burying his hands in his lover's silky soft golden hair. Francis's tongue forced its way into his angel's mouth, battling the other with such ferocity. The passionate and lust rushed throughout their bodies. Stopping for a moment to catch their breath, the demon's tongue ran down Arthur's neck and left behind a trail of kisses and hickeys with his beloved moaning.

The demon's mouth hovered over the angel's chest. He saw that the chest was swelled because of the build-up of milk. He grabbed one of the hard nipples with his teeth licking, sucking and nipping at it while ferociously pinching and twisting the other with his free hand.

Gasping at the harsh but delicious stimulation, Arthur tried to speak. "Fr-Francis...they're sensitive...please..." unable to continue any further because of the pleasure from his chest clouded his thoughts.

Something thick, sweet and delicious went into Francis's mouth. It was milk. His hand pinching and twisting the angel's abused nub was wet with milk as well.

The demon smirked. Arthur was so turned-on that he was lactating. Francis continued teasing a little bit more before moving on. His tongue travelled downwards and licked near and over the navel of the angel's prodding stomach before reaching down to his angel's cock.

It was red and throbbing with pre-cum oozing from the tip. Licking his lips as if he was about to consume a delicious treat, Francis suddenly deep-throated his lover's length, sucking on it intensely.

"Ngh!" Arthur grabbed the sides of his pillow and arched his back, trembling with lust and pleasure. He wanted to cum and tried to thrust into the demon's mouth, but Francis would not have any of that. The former firmly placed his hands onto his divine lover's hips, pushing it down to the mattress and then continue to the slow torment.

Arthur began to squirm, wanting his release. To further the torment, Francis stopped and spread the angel's cheeks.

"Francis...? What are you...?" the divine being startled before screaming in pleasure.

A warm tongue lapped his hole, lavishing it with attention while one hand pumped his hard length as the other messaged his balls. Arthur was drooling now and almost cannot handle the intensity of the foreplay.

Francis's tongue pushed through the entrance, the long tongue pushing and touching Arthur's prostate. The tongue felt so hot inside and it was moving around. The angel was about to cum; he was so close to the edge and was about to release it all until Francis gripped the base of his dick tightly, preventing his solace from the torture.

The angel couldn't take it anymore. The build-up became so overwhelming and he felt that he had came. Finally, he shook with pleasure from the high he was now coming down from. He couldn’t tell if he just came or not - his mind was just blank; he cannot tell what did or did not happen anymore.

The demon arched a brow at his divine lover and smirked. Arthur was so deprived of love-making that he just did a dry orgasm. 

Francis licked his lips. His beloved angel was so deliciously lewd.

The satanic being did enough teasing to his love.

To keep his beloved on the edge, Francis stopped. He forced himself to sit up and see how the angel was.

He shuddered at the sight.

Arthur was panting with drool escaping from the side of his mouth, hickeys all over his body, his limbs splayed and weak, milk dripping from his swollen teats and his hard cock stood high in the air, his body trembling from pleasure.

Licking his lips, the demon pressed a finger inside. It was very slippery since his saliva can be used as a lubricant, but also rather soft and surprisingly loose.

"My, my, Arthur, have you been doing yourself? Your insides are so soft; do you want my cock that much?"

Arthur was about to respond until he felt two more fingers were added inside. His insides clenched onto the demon's fingers tightly and he bucked onto them. Immediately, Francis found Arthur's special spot and began to relentlessly tease it. Arthur arched his back and moaned out the devilish being's name, wanting to get to the real action.

Seeing how pleading his eyes were, Francis pulled out his fingers. Arthur whined at the loss. The demon released his aching erection from its confinement, leaking and ready to claim. Francis spat into his hand and rubbed his hard length, lubing it up.

Arthur's breath hitched when he saw the almost impossibly large cock soon will enter him. It’s been too long.

Francis lined himself against Arthur's entrance and paused briefly before pushing it all in in one go.

The angel trembled and his eyes widened. It was so big that it nearly stretched out farther than what the divine being predicted. Drool rolled down from the corner of his lips and a bit of milk oozed out, burying his hands into his beloved's soft hair. It felt so good that he came when the demon’s cock entered into him.

Francis grunted. It was tighter than he anticipated, but it was so hot, tight and pleasurable nonetheless. He was surprised when Arthur just suddenly came from entering. He smirked.

“My, how lewd you have become,” Francis purred. “Did it feel that good when I put my thick cock in your hole?”

Without giving Arthur much time to be used to the length inside of him or allowing him to come down from his high, the demon began to thrust accurately into the angel's prostate very hard and deep. Overwhelming pleasure abruptly surged through Arthur's body, causing him to arch his back and sending his mind into a state of euphoria. His erection came back to life and was very hard.

"M-more! Give me more!" Arthur begged, bucking his hips at the same time as the thrusts.

Francis complied, hitting his prostate mercilessly and without much of a pause in-between. The overwhelming pleasure made Arthur's eyes rolled to the back of his head, moaning shamelessly and arch his back. It felt so, so good. It was getting so fast that the angel could barely keep up bucking along the thrusts.

The demon wrapped his arms around the angel and lifted him up onto his lap, further impaling onto the long, hard and deliciously big cock. It pushed even deeper, harder, faster than before, causing Arthur to hug Francis' shoulders for unsteady support.

Francis seized the opportunity and began suckling onto Arthur's teat. "Aaah! D-don't!" Arthur tried to speak, but couldn't any more when Francis harshly bit his nipple. The demon knew his beloved loved his nipples teased.

Uncontrollable lust and pleasure overwhelmed Arthur's mind; at this point, he cared of getting even more pleasure and his release. Simply relishing being violated and teased by Francis, the angel moaned so wantonly, causing him to lactate further. More sweet milk released and began to leak.

Francis sucked greedily, milking out and lapping up as much of the delicious substance made for his unborn child as he could. Arthur subconsciously arched his chest forward, wanting more.

Francis was reaching his limit, especially when Arthur began clenching his insides tighter than before. Determined to make his love release before him, Francis grabbed Arthur's neglected erection and pumped tightly and at the same time as the thrusts.

Arthur screamed and moaned in undeniable pleasure. It was too much! What made the angel finally go over the edge was when Francis rubbed against the slit, causing the divine to snap. He arched backwards in a silent scream, cumming with such force and milk sprayed from his nipples. His insides clenched so tightly that it caused the demon to release violently inside of Arthur as well.

Arthur trembled in absolute pleasure, riding out his high before collapsing onto his lover panting.

Francis, also coming down from his high, grabbed his angelic love and laid him down onto the bed, both groaning at the limp organ being removed, covering them both up with the blanket. He let the satanic being wrap his strong arms around him and spoon him.

"Finally..." Arthur whispered to himself. He felt absolutely satisfied. He turned to kiss him. "Thank you, love." he smiled so warmly.

Francis kissed him on the cheek. Arthur became comfortable and snuggled into his lover's strong, warm chest. He was soothed by the sound and faint thumps of his heartbeat. "I love you." A kick was felt in that heartfelt moment. Both chuckled and Francis rubbed the angel's belly. "And you too."

Another kick in response. Both smiled happily.

**Author's Note:**

> For your information, that stuff about the pregnancy is real. Check it up if you think it ain't real.  
> Yeah, fixed some mistakes if you noticed.


End file.
